The present invention relates to a mounting system for faucets in which the faucet may be mounted from the top of a mounting deck, such as a counter top or sink.
The installation of a faucet onto a mounting deck is often a difficult and time-consuming task. At least some of the installation typically requires the installer to work in the cramped and dimly lit work area under the mounting deck. More particularly, faucets are typically attached to the mounting deck with threaded connections which must be made under and behind the sink basin where there is very little room to work.
As such, there is a need to provide a less cumbersome and complicated system of installing faucets or interchanging different faucet styles onto a mounting deck which can be done largely from the top of the countertop or sink. More particularly, a system is desired which would permit the installer to exchange different escutcheon styles, delivery spouts, and handle combinations quickly and easily without replacing the complete faucet assembly and while providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly includes a mounting base configured to be coupled to a mounting deck and including first and second inlet water conduits extending downwardly away from the mounting deck. An upper faucet assembly includes a fluid coupling configured to be in fluid communication with the first and second inlet water conduits of the mounting base. A coupler is supported for rotation relative to the mounting base about a vertical axis. The coupler is releasably secured to the mounting base and to the upper faucet assembly. The mounting base cooperates with the coupler to limit rotation of the coupler to less than approximately 360 degrees.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly includes a mounting base configured to be coupled to a mounting deck. An upper faucet assembly is positioned above the mounting base and includes a delivery spout, a lift rod, and a lift rod passageway for receiving the lift rod. A coupler is releasably secured between the mounting base and the upper faucet assembly. At least one of the coupler and the mounting base includes an inclined ramp surface configured to cooperate with the other of the mounting base and the coupler for drawing the upper faucet assembly into a locked position relative to the mounting base. The coupler is accessible by a tool inserted through the lift rod passageway.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a coupling system for use with a faucet assembly includes a cam fastener having a body, a tab extending radially outwardly from the body, and a retaining member configured to couple with an upper faucet assembly. A mounting base includes a ramp surface which is configured to guide the tab downwardly as the cam fastener rotates, such that the upper faucet assembly is drawn down into a locked position with the mounting base.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of installing a faucet includes the steps of placing a mounting base on a mounting deck, and coupling the mounting base to the mounting deck from a position above the sink deck. The method further includes the steps of placing an upper faucet assembly on top of the mounting base, and engaging a coupler through a lift rod passageway formed in the upper faucet assembly. The method also includes the step of rotating the coupler about a vertical axis such that the coupler causes a downward camming of the upper faucet assembly relative to the mounting base, thereby locking the upper faucet assembly to the mounting base.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.